


Birthday monster

by geniusphilester (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/geniusphilester
Summary: Phil said, "Guess what month it is?"Oh no. It was starting earlier this year.Or: Phil celebrates his birthday all through January, and Dan puts up with it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down





	Birthday monster

The room cheered as they finished the countdown to midnight. Dan leaned over to get his usual New Year's kiss from Phil, which, as always, didn't disappoint. Phil tasted like alcohol and home.

And then they broke apart and Phil said, "Guess what month it is?"

Oh no. It was starting earlier this year.

—

Phil was historically a pain in the arse about his birthday. It wasn't like Dan didn't understand, even if his own birthday was slightly less important to him. Dan liked attention in his own ways, too.

Dan didn't, however, make a nuisance of himself for the entire month in which he was born. And 2020 was a special level, even for Phil.

Phil brought a cake home on the 2nd of January and ate a slice at every meal until it was gone, at which point he bought another cake of a different flavour. He hung a birthday banner on the 9th of January, after the Christmas tree was taken away, and it was a bad sign that Dan was actually amazed at Phil's restraint in waiting that long. He made a birthday playlist on Spotify—more importantly, Dan's Spotify—and bounced around the flat obnoxiously every day starting from the 17th on. He did his usual search on Dan's computer for the various things he wanted as gifts. He planned one outing with Martyn and Cornelia every weekend of January, and sprinkled in a variety of friends most of the other days of the month to maximise cake eating. He called his parents once every two days to recount the outings in detail, usually while in bed with Dan in the mornings.

After one such phone call, Dan sighed a little too obviously. He hated the way Phil's face fell when he heard it, but Dan had his limits.

"Am I that annoying?" Phil asked quietly.

"Yes," Dan said, but it was his usual without-malice sarcasm, and Phil's smile reappeared at the corners of his mouth.

"You love it."

— 

Dan started sprinkling surprise presents around the flat around the 11th of January.

The first was some soft candy that Phil could put on top of his cake. The second was an ugly-as-sin novelty hat that proudly declared the wearer to be the birthday boy that Phil immediately wore to every single event he planned. Dan hadn't planned on getting any other ugly clothing, but Phil was so proud of the atrocious hat that he found a clashing birthday shirt in vivid colour for Phil to also wear, which he also did. It went on and on like that until the item on his actual birthday, where he gifted Phil a new tank for Norman to use once they'd moved.

By the time February rolled around, Dan felt like he'd well and truly marked the occasion of Phil's birth. Certainly, he'd leaned into it more this year than any other year, and it had made Phil so happy.

The night of February 1st, when they climbed into bed, Phil said, "Can't wait to see what you do for Valentine's."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also a birthday present...to me, another birthday monster who saw that a birthday fest was running on my birthday and had to post a fic for the occasion. Here's to another spin around the sun!
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://geniusphilester.tumblr.com/post/190360909326/birthday-monster)


End file.
